World Of The Damned
by Alpha101
Summary: Ellie and Joel struggle to survive in the post-apocalyptic world that they currently live in. Follow them as they fight for their lives in the World of the Damned.


"Ellie, stop dawdling. We need to focus on the task at hand here. If we don't come home with something to eat, I don't know if we could survive another day." I suddenly went back into reality. I glanced at Joel, and he had a hopeless expression on his face. We haven't eaten in four days, and Joel and I both are starving. "Sorry old timer, just dreaming about the taste of a deer." Joel smiled. "Well if you would pay attention, you wouldn't have to dream about the taste. You could actually experience it. Now keep quiet. I saw one nearby just a second ago, but it vanished. Help me keep an eye out for it, will you?" I nodded, and sat down on the cold snow.

We sat there for around thirty minutes, until the deer finally came back into vision. "There it is. It must have been behind the bushes. Ellie, hand me my rifle." Joel commanded. I gladly reached over and grabbed the weapon. When Joel took it from me, he automatically rested it onto his shoulder, and aimed down the sights. We waited for what seemed forever, when, in reality, it had only been ten seconds. The gun kicked back as it fired, and the buck toppled over. Joel laughed, and quickly ran towards the corpse.

Once we got there, I examined the dead animal. The bullet must have passed through the heart, because there was lots of blood loss. "Finally, we have something to eat!" I exclaimed. Joel nodded, and picked up the animal by the front two legs. "Help me carry this back to the camp." He told me. I quickly grabbed the other side, and we proceeded to haul it back to the camp, which was about a mile away. We did not want to venture too far, for fear that we would get lost. Also, I am not carrying this deer for five miles or more, starving or not.

Once we got back to camp, Joel started skinning the poor, but tasty animal. Our camp was not much. We were fortunate to find a tent in a store, while we were still in town. We also had a fire, with lots of wood nearby. It was not much, but we had it better than others.

Eventually, Joel finished skinning the animal. I gagged as he brought the remains to the fire. Joel saw this, and said "You might as well get used to it, Ellie. If things don't get better, we will be doing this for a long time." I frowned, as I did not want to do this any longer. The cold was starting to get to me. My hands were frostbitten, and hurt very badly. The warmth of the fire helped very little.

Once the meat was thoroughly cooked, we both inhaled our dinner. We ate all of the meat in about five minutes. Afterwards, my stomach ached, as I ate too quickly. But I am just relieved that I do not have an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore. I would rather a stomach ache any day.

"God, that was amazing…" I sighed. Joel nodded, and yawned. It was around 9 o'clock, which we agreed was our bed time. We wanted to be fully alert in the morning, though we do take turns keeping watch. "It's about time to go to bed. I'll take first watch. Get some rest Ellie. And don't stay up all night reading that book like you have been doing. You need to actually _sleep_. _Crap, he knows about that. _

For a few weeks, I have been staying up most of the night reading _The Hobbit_. I found it in a surprisingly full bookstore. It was the only book that interested me, and the story is amazing!

"You've got it Joel. I'll go to sleep this time. I promise!" I told him. "I know you will. Good night Ellie." He told me. "Good night old man." I replied, with a smile.

**Author's Note: Guys, here is another story. I will tell you the truth, it will be a LONG time until I update **_**Lilly's Story **_**or **_**High School Romance. **_**I have currently lost interest in both stories, as this is now my main priority. I think this could possibly be my best story yet. I already have a lot of the story planned out in my mind. It came to me in a series of dreams. After a while, I thought that it would make a great story. If things go well, I think that there will be a sequel. This story will take lots of my time, so I will not write many one shots. But there are two one shots that I want to write. One is Bioshock, and one is Silent Hill 2. I will also update my Kingdom Hearts story every now and then. But I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope that I will never grow tired of it.**

**Songs:**

**Korn – Coming Undone**

**The Offspring – You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Seether – Fake It**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Mississippi Queen**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Mr. Tinkertrain**

**Marliny Manson – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**

**Linkin Park – Lies Greed Misery**

**Skillet – Hero**

**Skillet – Awake and Alive**

**Guns N Roses – Don't Damn Me**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
